Culture Shock / Transcript
(Opening theme) (Recap) Hope: In our last episode, we met Lily, a very spoiled girl from the kingdom of Solaria! Lily: Hey! Hope: Sorry sorry! Unfortunately for the three of us, we had a quadruplet of new enemies, The Wizards of the Black Circle attacked! For us we couldn't take them all on. Luckily, Lily proved herself as a Winx and transformed for the first time! We have only one more member and we'll be all gathered! (Title card) (After the title card fades out, we fade in to Alfea as the girls are settling down to breakfast) Hope: Eh?! How can I gain so much weight? Jeanne: You're probably eating too much.. Besides you aren't that fat anyway. Danielle: Yes yes you need to start eating in moderation, so you don't have to feel so fat... And stop putting butter on your chicken ramen. Hope: But it makes the chicken taste good... Lily: When I grew up in Solaria, everything went right through me. Danielle: In fact. (She takes Hope's grapes and starts eating them) Hope: What gives you the right to eat my breakfast???? Danielle: You were going to eat those carbs on that waffle there. Hope: Jeez! Danielle! Farragonda: Attention ladies! This afternoon we will be having a culture festival in the courtyard. All realms will have a representive and all of you are encouraged to come out and represent your respective realms. Griselda: With that, classes are canceled today in preparation for today's festival. You are dismissed. (Fade out. Then fade back in to the girls walking back to their dorm) Hope: Class canceled and it's our second week of school! I'm definitely going to love being an Alfea student! Dan, what are you going to be representing for Domino? Danielle: I'll be representing a traditional Dominoian tea ceremony. I brought tea cups from home... Jeanne: I can't wait! Lily: Since Jeanne and Hope are from Earth then what will they be doing? Hope: For your information we'll be representing Earth but with two different things. Jeanne is representing the countryside of England. And I'm representing the USA. There has to be at least one set of fairies in America. Lily: I'm doing a demonstration with my grandmother's ring. Hope: Wait a minute isn't Solarian jewelry very powerful? Danielle: Yeah, I remember that Queen Stella of Solaria used to carry a sun scepter as a weapon and it doubled as a ring. Now she just uses it as decoration. Hope: How mysterious. (As the girls enter their dorms, a kimono dressed girl is seen with Danielle's tea set) Danielle: That's my... Tea ceremony kit!!!! My mom gave that to me as a founder's day present! You put it back!! (The girl takes Danielle by the hand and then flips her) Lily and Jeanne: Danielle! Hope: Are you alright? Danielle: I-I'm fine... But this girl is a meance!! Who are you anyway??? Girl: It's impolite to stare. Danielle: That doesn't answer my question! Girl: Princess Yuki of the planet Orient. Yorshiku. I will bring the manners right to you. Hope: Princess? From Orient? Jeanne: Never heard of such a realm. Yuki: It's a realm beyond every thing else... It's royally advanced than everything... Danielle: Enough with the princess gig! How did you even move in here without even - Yuki: You must be mistaken Princess Danielle. Danielle: How did you know my name? Yuki: Haven't we met before on Domino? I'm sure we have. The tea ceremony... (pointing at Hope) and who is this weird one? Hope: Eeh?! First of all I'm not weird I'm from Earth! Second apparently I have magic in my blood. And thirdly I've got a name and it's Hope and you're going to memorize it well Mikado! Danielle: Hey wasn't that planetly racist? Yuki: Oh. An earthling huh? Well... Hope: Aha! You couldn't think of anything else!! Yuki: Anyway... (Shows paper of residency with other Winx girls) Your headmistress let me move in here...